


Summer Nights in Atlanta

by ThreeStarPreath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeStarPreath/pseuds/ThreeStarPreath
Summary: Kelley buys a new house and the Gals come by to break in the new O'Hara home. Mallory is quick, Emily is hot and everyone is drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here fam so you know, comments are nice and kudos are good so do you.

Kelley isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol, the fact that she’s surrounded by her favorite people, or the feeling of invincibility that always fills her veins during the summer, but  _ damn _ if this isn’t the perfect way to spend an August night. 

 

The grass is long and sweet, desperately needing to be mowed. It’s still almost ninety degrees as the sun dips in the Georgia sky, smearing blue with pink and orange. Smoke from the fire pit wafts with leftover dinner scents, charcoal and barbecue sauce with a hint of syrupy baked blueberries. 

 

There’s cheering and obnoxious groaning as teams sink or miss shots on the custom made Frat Daddy pong tables painted in Cardinal red. The younger members of their little soccer family are giggling, huddled around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows and each other as they regale stories from camps and games past. 

 

And there are a few who sit on the deck furniture, sipping on whatever alcoholic beverage of their choosing, catching each other up on life since the last time they were together. 

 

When the diminishing daylight covers their little backyard oasis in shadows for only a moment, Kelley takes advantage of the darkness and scurries to the outdoor electrical outlet to plug in these cute as shit outdoor cantina lights to illuminate the yard. 

 

“This literally looks like Pinterest” Ali squeals as she drapes herself on Ashlyn’s shoulder. They’re playing beer pong against Whitney and HAO. Judging by her rosy cheeks  She’s about one-half of a glass of wine away from unleashing “Ali Cat” which is the team’s most favorite facet of their beloved warrior’s drunk personality. 

 

Tobin gives out a low whistle, raising her Shock Top bottle in Kelley’s direction from her place tucked in between Alex and Christen. “These lights are rad dude, very suburbia” 

 

Kelley just gives her teammate a goofy grin and a thumbs up in return before surveying her surroundings. 

 

When the team heard that Kelley had bought a brand new home in Atlanta, they dropped in (uninvited of course because  _ that’s what families do Kell _ , Alex had told her as she carried two suitcases up the stairs and into the guest bedroom as the rest of the team filed in) for a housewarming weekend. 

 

Once the fifteen people who had decided to make the adventure(their hashtag for the weekend is #IgotGalsinAtlanta) settled into various rooms and corners of Kelley’s two story colonial, the usual traditions and festivities of housewarming commenced. 

 

They ate and drank their way through the city, slipping Mallory the last few sips of a mojito here or a glass of mimosa there. Kelley had looked at each of her teammates with pride and love, so happy that they had invaded every ounce of personal space she had to make sure her new home was already filled with memories before she had unpacked the last box. 

 

Kelley leans against the side of the deck, sipping on a whiskey Stanford(a drink she and Christen created her sophomore year that’s ninety-eight percent whiskey with a splash of cherry snow-cone syrup) watching her family. 

 

Mallory sits on a chair in front of Tobin, Alex and Christen discussing something with her three team parents about something Kelley can’t quite catch. She assumes it’s about the young forward’s budding romance with Jessie Fleming by the way her friends are responding. Alex and Christen are tag teaming asking most likely embarrassing questions from the way Mallory is blushing. Tobin has her jaw set and her arms crossed, only muttering things under her breath like the protective father she’s come to be when handling Mal. 

 

Becky, Alyssa, Sam, and Lindsey are playing some sort of drunk Bananagrams because Alyssa keeps dropping her tiles which sets the other three into a flurry of giggles every time like toddlers playing peek-a-boo. 

 

Ali Cat has officially come out to play, meowing in various pitches when asked a question and purring against Ashlyn’s neck whenever the keeper sinks a shot. Whitney and HAO are hurling good-natured insults to their drunk in love best friends and cursing Jill Ellis’s name whenever they miss. 

 

And in the middle of it all, oblivious to the rest of the party, dancing wildly on the patio is Crystal, Julie, Morgan, and Emily. Crystal has her phone plugged into Kelley’s outdoor stereo system blasting  _ Lemonade _ .  Julie and Crystal are standing on chairs with golf clubs in their hand, pretending to smash imaginary objects as they act out the “Hold Up” music video. 

 

Morgan is trying to do some weird, drunk bean version of the pop-lock and drop it. She reminds Kelley so much of a younger Meghan Klingenberg with the way she dances that it causes the defender to snort and get whiskey up her nose. 

 

Then there’s Emily. Dorky Emily perfecting her imaginary pole routine on a small patio table to the cheers and ass slaps of Becky and the Bananagrams crew. Her hair is down, swishing around her face like the beautiful drunk mess she currently is. The black jeans and simple loose white tank top hug Em’s body perfectly with each body roll and dip. 

 

Kelley’s mouth runs dry when she catches Emily’s eye and the younger girl throws a shit eating grin and wink her way as she rolls and grinds against Julie.

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

Momentarily flustered, Kelley sips her drink and takes a second to sit down on the steps to reflect on the absolute  _ fuckery _ that Emily Sonnett has caused in her life. 

 

They’ve been not-so-secretly sleeping with each other for the last eight months. It was a classic “We’re in January camp and you’re my hot roommate and  _ oh my god I am so pent up” _ scenario. 

At least that’s the story Emily and Kelley agreed upon the next morning when they woke up entangled in each other’s limbs with the sheets off the bed and the Los Angeles sunlight streaming in. 

 

Except they didn’t stop when they left camp. 

 

Kelley feels a grin make it’s way onto her face when she remembers how late night “You up?” texts turned into “stay over and let’s go out for brunch” which led into “just empty out this drawer, you’re over here enough and I’m sick of you stealing my clothes.” 

 

Now Emily has come to expect Kelley and lunch waiting for her back at her apartment when she and Moe finish training. Likewise, Kelley is surprised if she doesn’t feel Emily crawl into her bed during her typical two-thirty naptime. 

 

The transition from being invited as just Kelley and just Emily to Kelley and Emily has been seamless. It scares Kell a little, knowing that this goofy Hoosier has wormed her way into her schedule and her heart as quickly as Kelley has into hers. 

 

But it works and it’s so  _ them _ that Kelley doesn’t have the heart or the reason to question it. 

 

“My moms told me to tell you to stop eye-fucking Emily because they feel violated.” 

 

Kelley turns to the girl who had plopped down next to her with a bottle of water in her hand instead of the longneck of Corona Kell had seen her with most of the night. 

 

“You know they’re not your real moms right?” Kelley looks over to the wicker couch where Tobin, Alex, and Christen are all smirking and waving. She hands Mallory her drink and flips off her three best friends with both hands before taking the whiskey back and taking a long pull before switching drinks with Mal. 

 

“Like you don’t have to do everything they say.”

 

“They told me I was cut off” Mallory hesitates, questioning if she should finish the liquor. 

 

“Case and point little one”

 

“Valid” Mal shrugs, choosing to receive a lecture from the three women later rather than stick to water and throws the whiskey back. 

 

“So,” Mallory drawls, voice dripping with sweetness, “when are you going to ask Sonnett to move in?” 

 

Kelley looks at the teenager as if she had suggested they blow up the White House. 

 

“What?”

 

Mal rolls her eyes, a move that Kelley just  _ knows _ she learned from Alex and sighs before clapping a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. 

 

“You know we both hate bullshit so I’m going to lay it out for you. We all know you’re fucking Emily and we all know that you’re in love with her. You bought this house for Emily. It’s painted in Em’s favorite colors and it’s within walking distance to two coffee shops, two bars, and a McDonalds. It has basically a soccer field full of grass and if I didn’t know any better I’d say that there’s a University of Virginia shirt and a pair of Em’s underwear on your bedroom floor, correct?” 

 

Kelley’s jaw drops as she racks her brain as to how Mal could’ve gotten the information. 

 

“Gross, anyway my advice to you is that you stop playing around. Woman up and ask the damn girl to move in already. She’s waiting, I’m waiting, hell  _ we’re all _ waiting. So just do it, O’Hara.” Mallory says with a firm shake of her head before standing up and walking back to Alex, Christen, and Tobin. 

 

Kelley sits, dumbfounded by Mal’s mini-lecture. She knew that she and Emily weren’t exactly subtle with the nature of their relationship but she didn’t expect the baby of the team to pick up on it. She shakes her head, pushing Mal’s words to the back of her mind for a later time. 

 

But despite her efforts to cover the teenager’s words with whiskey, Kelley can’t shake the feeling that Mal was right. Maybe she  _ should _ ask Em to move in. 

 

_ Of course, she should ask.  _

 

So Kelley, being the woman she is and not one to be scared of an eighteen-year-old, drinks the last of her drink and sets it on the railing. As she walks down the stairs and towards Emily, she catches the eye of Mallory who gives her a smile and thumbs up from her spot in Christen’s lap. 

 

“I knew you weren’t a little bitch.” 

 

Kelley laughs, tells Tobin, Alex, and Christen that their child is nothing but trouble before calling out to Emily. It takes her a second to remember why she called out to the younger freckled girl because Emily’s eyes are shining with love and alcohol and genuine happiness that it knocks Kell off her feet. 

 

The older defender gathers herself before grabbing Emily’s hand and whispering in her ear. 

 

“ _ Come inside, I have a question to ask you” _

 

With the nod of Em’s head and the way Emily squeezes Kelley’s three times as she’s led up the deck and into the house tells Kelley that this is going to be a  _ great _ night. 

 


End file.
